


Fikcja

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Heavy Angst, Incest, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Top Sam, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tłumaczenie raczej luźne niż dosłowne; autorka ma tendencję do nadużywania wielokropków, co starałam się trochę okiełznać w przekładzie.<br/>Sama autorka określiła ten fik tak: „This is a very sad, very triggering fic. Stay away if you must”. No i to prawda jest, to niesamowicie smutny fanfik. Nie wiem też, czy wszystkim się spodoba, bo może zostać uznany za michę patosu okraszoną zbyt dużą dozą dramatyzmu, ale coś mnie w tym tekście zachwyciło, co kazało mi go przetłumaczyć, nawet jeśli istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że nikogo poza mną ten fik nie pozostawi w takim nastroju, w jakim zostawił mnie. Mimo wszystko zapraszam.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fikcja

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034788) by [mida_malek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mida_malek/pseuds/mida_malek). 



> Tłumaczenie raczej luźne niż dosłowne; autorka ma tendencję do nadużywania wielokropków, co starałam się trochę okiełznać w przekładzie.  
> Sama autorka określiła ten fik tak: „This is a very sad, very triggering fic. Stay away if you must”. No i to prawda jest, to niesamowicie smutny fanfik. Nie wiem też, czy wszystkim się spodoba, bo może zostać uznany za michę patosu okraszoną zbyt dużą dozą dramatyzmu, ale coś mnie w tym tekście zachwyciło, co kazało mi go przetłumaczyć, nawet jeśli istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że nikogo poza mną ten fik nie pozostawi w takim nastroju, w jakim zostawił mnie. Mimo wszystko zapraszam.

Kiedy Sam wszedł do pokoju, Dean spojrzał na niego znad ekranu zaczerwienionymi i opuchniętymi oczami, nawet nie próbując ukryć dowodów na to, że płakał jak jakieś cholerne dziecko. I nawet jeżeli ten widok nie zmartwiłby Sama wystarczająco, to Dean, jak tylko ujrzał swojego młodszego brata, na nowo rozszlochał się rozpaczliwie.

— Hej... Hej, hej, hej, Dean! Co się dzieje? — Sam zbliżył się do niego i spróbował odsunąć dłonie Deana od jego zapłakanej twarzy. — Dean, no dalej, stary, przerażasz mnie, co się stało? — spytał jeszcze raz.

Dean tylko potrząsnął głową i zaczął szlochać jeszcze bardziej, ale trzymał się brata kurczowo i jednocześnie próbował go odepchnąć, co dla Sama było kroplą przepełniającą czarę.

— No powiedz, do cholery! — warknął, zmartwiony jego reakcją, bo Dean nigdy przedtem tak nie płakał. Nawet po piekle. Sam nie chciał choćby myśleć o tym, co mogło go doprowadzić do takiego stanu.

Dean jednak milczał. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie mógł pozwolić sobie na szczerą odpowiedź, nawet gdyby chciał. Łkał tylko gwałtownie, przez co ledwie mógł oddychać, nie wspominając już o mówieniu.

Sam czekał; czekał, próbując uspokoić swojego brata, gładząc go kojąco ręką w górę i dół po plecach, tak jak zawsze robił to Dean, kiedy byli dziećmi, a Sam miał akurat chwilę załamania taką jak ta.

Wreszcie, po upływie tak długiego czasu, że Sam czuł się, jak gdyby przesiedział tu całe życie, Dean podjął próbę mówienia. W pierwszej chwili Sam nie mógł zrozumieć ani jednego cholernego słowa, ale powoli, bardzo powoli zaczęło docierać do niego, co mamrotał Dean.

— Pszpraszm, Sammy... przepraszam... Tak mi... przykro, przepraszam.

I znów, jeszcze raz i jeszcze — Dean wciąż przepraszał, choć Sam nie miał pojęcia za co.

— Ćśś, wszystko dobrze, Dean... Uspokój się i powiedz mi, co się stało, hm?

Tym razem Dean pokiwał głową, próbując wziąć głęboki oddech oraz ochłonąć i przestać szlochać, by móc coś powiedzieć.

— S-spójrz na te wszy-wszystkie... wszystkie h-historie o t-tobie i o m-mnie. Pisz... piszą o n-nas t-te... te fanfiki i j-ja zawsze w ni... w nich o... opiekuję s-się t-tobą... i z-zawsze st-stawiam cię na p-pierwszym miej... ejscu... i nigdy, n-nigdy cię nie krzywdzę... i... S-sammy... t-tak, to p-prawda, że cię k-kocham... Ale z-zawiodłem... Poz... pozwoliłem ci umrzeć. Pozwoliłem, ż-żeby r-raniono cię, r... raniono tak wiele r-razy... Sam, j-ja...

Dean znów rozszlochał się i Sam już wiedział, o co chodzi.

***

Sam mówi, że wybaczył Deanowi.

Wciąż powtarza mu, że wszystko jest w porządku, że Dean robił, co tylko mógł, że Sam nigdy go tak naprawdę za nic nie winił i że wybaczył mu już dawno temu.

Lecz Dean nie umie wydrapać tego swędzenia spod skóry. Ono wciąż tam jest — i wciąż je czuje jak jakąś formę przypomnienia, jak jakiś głos zawodzący w jego głowie za każdym razem, gdy spojrzy na Sama albo gdy pomyśli o tym wszystkim, co przeczytał.

Nie jest pewien, czy uwielbia ludzi piszących o nich i ich „relacji”, czy ich nienawidzi. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że tak wiele osób bardziej interesuje się ich miłością i uczuciami niż tym, że są braćmi, którzy się pieprzą. Ale z drugiej strony to jest też upiorne — bo ludzie jednak piszą o tym, jak Dean i Sam uprawiają seks czy...

I to sprawia, że Dean chce umrzeć, dlatego że wszyscy zdają się zauważać, jaki uczucia żywi do Sama i co powinien robić; wszyscy poza nim samym, poza Deanem.

Oczywiście, że zawsze próbował go ratować i że zawsze robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, ale czytając te wszystkie historie opisane z perspektywy Sama, uświadamia sobie, jak wiele razy w ciągu tego czasu zranił swojego małego braciszka.

Zatem udaje.

Mówi Samowi, że już jest dobrze, że atak paniki minął, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku, i uśmiecha się do niego. Uśmiecha się do Sama, bo wtedy może zobaczyć jego dołeczki w policzkach ten ostatni raz. Zabiera go na obiad, bo mogą kłócić ze sobą o menu, sałatki, burgery i ataki serca ten ostatni raz. Pozwala mu prowadzić w drodze powrotnej, bo dzięki temu może patrzeć na skupiony wzrok swojego braciszka ten ostatni raz.

Chce go pocałować.

Chce kochać się ze swoim małym Sammym ten ostatni raz... i robi to.

Wykorzystuje swój czas z Samem.

Całuje jego ciało, od stóp aż do głowy, a potem od głowy do stóp. Czci swojego małego chłopca. Prześlizguje językiem po wszystkich bliznach, pozwalając swojemu umysłowi, by przypomniał mu historię powstania każdej z nich. Całuje tatuaż na piersi Sama, identyczny jak ten Deana.

Szepcze drobne „Kocham cię” i „Przepraszam” z ustami tuż przy jego skórze, mając świadomość, że każda szrama, jaką widzi, powstała z jego winy, bo zawalił robotę. Jest w stanie policzyć wszystkie razy, kiedy przez jego błędy Sam cierpiał.

Tyle że te największe błędy nie pozostawiają nawet cienia znaku na skórze Sama. Dean chciałby móc sięgnąć głębiej, do środka, i pocałować duszę swojego brata.

Wypowiada więc te słowa na głos. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie przejmuje się też, jak bardzo dziewczyńsko to brzmi. Tam, dokąd idzie, nie ma znaczenia, czy mówił do swojego brata jak jakaś dziewczyna, czy nie.

— Dean... co się z tobą dzisiaj stało? — odpowiada Sam na bezdechu, spoglądając na niego rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Jest mu zbyt dobrze i czuje się zbyt błogo, by dostrzec łzy w oczach brata.

— Chcę zapamiętać każdy cal ciebie, Sammy. Czcić twoje ciało i twoją duszę, dokładnie tak jak na to zasługujesz... i tak jak powinienem był robić to przez cały czas.

Dean prawie szaleje, kiedy myśli, że nigdy tego nie robił, że nawet nie pomyślał o zrobieniu tego, zanim przeczytał fanfiki. Krew gotuje mu się ze złości i z nienawiści do samego siebie.

Do samego siebie.

— Cóż... Cokolwiek to jest, Deanie Winchester, myślę, że mi się to podoba! — Sam uśmiecha się do swojego starszego brata, a Dean czuje, że przepada, cały przepada. Serce bije mu tak mocno, że aż czuje ból w klatce piersiowej.

Ból, ale i potrzebę bycia coraz bliżej Sama.

I posiadania go jeszcze bardziej.

Bierze drżący wdech i pochyla się, by pocałować Sama, a potem uśmiecha się do niego.

— Sammy? — pyta, mając świadomość, że to spowoduje lawinę pytań ze strony brata.

— Tak? — odpowiada Sam, wiedząc, że w tej chwili jest w stanie dać mu wszystko, czego ten tylko zechce. Ten widok rozpadającego się Deana każe mu przypomnieć sobie, że on tak naprawdę jest bardzo wrażliwy i delikatny.

— Chcę cię... I chcę, żebyś przejął dziś kontrolę. Chcę, żebyś... chcę poczuć cię w środku, Sammy — mówi na wydechu i czerwieni się wściekle, kiedy widzi skupiony na nim wzrok Sama.

— Dean... Jesteś pewien, że wszystko z tobą w porządku? — Sam wyciąga dłoń, by pogłaskać brata po policzku.

— Tak, Sammy... nigdy nie czułem się lepiej. Po prostu chcę poczuć, jak mnie wypełniasz... Potrzebuję tego. — Dean wygina się w kierunku dłoni brata, pozwalając sobie czuć się kochanym ten ostatni raz.

— Dobra, jasne... jasne, chyba da się to zrobić — odpowiada Sam i wreszcie uśmiecha się do niego, a potem całuje Deana, kiedy zamieniają się miejscami.

Dean pozwala mu przygotować go i otworzyć jego dziewicze wejście, pozwala mu lizać i dotykać palcami. Jęczy głośno dla Sama, dając bratu do zrozumienia, co dokładnie ten mu robi. W chwili, w której Sam trafia na prostatę, Dean przeklina siebie w myślach, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbował.

I że nigdy nie czuł się taki kompletny, tak bardzo wypełniony przez Sama.

Całego...

I tylko Sama.

Przyciąga do siebie głowę brata, by spleść ich języki w rozpalonej bitwie, a kiedy Sam wreszcie w niego wchodzi, ten gryzie go, jęczy, skowyczy. Jego ciało powoli przyzwyczaja się do tego uczucia wypełnienia i Dean błaga Sama, by się w końcu ruszył.

Jest pewien, że w całym swoim cholernym życiu nie przeżył lepszego orgazmu — i ta noc stanowi najdoskonalsze pożegnanie. Wspanialsze, niż mógłby sobie w ogóle wymarzyć.

Później, jeszcze tego samego wieczora, kiedy bierze prysznic, wciąż mogąc czuć w sobie Sammy'ego, zastanawia się, czy powinien zostawić bratu jakąś notatkę, czy nie. Przecież Sam i tak już wszystko wie.

Ale może jednak...?

W końcu decyduje się na krótki list. Tylko kilka słów, które musi powiedzieć Sammy'emu.

„Bardzo Cię przepraszam, Sammy. Kocham Cię. Ale kocham Cię zbyt mocno, by tu zostać z Tobą i dalej Cię ranić. Nie chcę dawać Ci kolejnych trzydziestu lat cierpienia ze mną. Więc uwalniam Cię od tego, mój mały”.

Zostawia notatkę na łóżku i zanim wychodzi z pokoju, upewnia się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Kieruje się ku garażowi i siada za kierownicą swojej Dziecinki. Wie, że jest to winien swojemu samochodowi, to ostatnie pożegnanie.

Bierze głęboki oddech, wdychając zapach Sama i whiskey, i skóry, i oleju, i taty, i domu, i... i domu, po prostu. Wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek było dla niego domem.

Uśmiecha się smutno, pozwalając swoim palcom przesuwać się powoli po imionach, jakie wyżłobili z Samem na drzwiach auta.

Sam i Dean Winchester.

Wydaje mu się to trochę ironiczne, że nawet w tych książkach o nich imię Sama występuje przed imieniem Deana. Wszyscy zdają się zauważać ten drobny fakt, że Sam zawsze jest pierwszy.

— Żegnaj, Sammy — mówi, mając świadomość, że to jego ostatnie słowa.

Kiedy pociąga za spust, a kula przeszywa mu czaszkę, nie czuje pojedynczej łzy spływającej po policzku.

Zanim Sam odnajdzie brata, spanikowany i zmartwiony, Dean będzie już daleko, wyglądając zbyt spokojnie, by wciąż być żywym.

Sam nigdy nie wybacza Deanowi.


End file.
